dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Alastair " The Impaler "
more__vampire_eren_x_reader___au___drabble__by_thenobodyofasoldier-d7x1ch8.jpg It's just bussiness. Name: Alastair Age: N/A ( Looks like a normal Teen ) Weight: 80 kg Height: 5'8 Eye Color: Grey Blood Type: N/A DoB: N/A Apperance Alastair has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating grey eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He is quite short, but his physique is well-developed in musculature. -SnK-Levi-shingeki-no-kyojin-attack-on-titan-35682813-480-640.png e1137731dd17fff0daf7d57228879d4c_480.jpg tumblr_nzxkgqm8Vj1u6w7lbo1_540.png 1f81eb1205404fb9e179034eb998897c.jpg Behavior/Personality After slaughtering the Warlock group who turned him, Alastair fell back under the Curse influence, believing that his bloodline was "tainted" and that it was his duty to kill them all. Never the less he did retain his politeness and respect for humans. He came to feel he should never have resisted the Curse influence and that it was inevitable. Levi.600.1586168.jpg ''The Kendo Club ' anime-fanart-manga-attack-on-titan-Favim.com-2704305.jpg ' Rank: N/A ChiBase '''Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Full Moon tumblr_lz01r6VDno1qavww6o1_r2_500.gif HybridFull_2.gif Fighting Style Crippling Palms Style - This fighting style is not essentually a power house type of fighting style. It mainly focuses on attacking the pressure points and weaknesses of the body. This style includes but is not limited to the knowledge of the 385 pressure points, which include the vital points, pain points, break points, and blood points. It takes this knowledge and utilises it to structure a systematic way of shutting down the body. -Neji-Hyuga-naruto-shippuuden-38170751-500-281.gif The Basics of the Style This fighting portion of this style has a mixture of many different ways to attack, but in almost no way is associated to a normal fighting style. It has a combonation of palm strikes along with the use precise finger jabs and throws in a few crushing punches to include some devistation. The palm strikes are used in the majority of this style to wear out the opponent while not using much of your own energy. They can also be used to attack the Vital c0f97a7bbc2865058527173c9ac5e31e9353e73c_hq.gif ZmsCVfg.gif Crippling-palms style or Break points of the body. The finger jabs are a bit different, and make up the majority of this style. They can be done in two ways, by either extending out the Index and middle finger of each hand, or by curling these fingers down and only extending the third digit of these fingers. Both do the same thing in theory but the curled down version is better for more painful attacks. These attacks are typically aimed for the Pain and Blood points along with a couple Vital points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. The third type of attacking strikes, crushing punches, is used mainly when the opponent has completely droped their gaurd. Also note that though these strikes are called "crushing punches" they incorperate powerful punches, elbow strikes and strong kicks, like basic Muay Thai. These attacks tend to attack the Break and Pain points of the body for the most devistation and blunt trauma. neji-s-8-trigrams-64-palms-o.gif All of these combined make up the fighting style and help it to be used effectivly while attacking the pressure points. The following are details on each of the 4 pressure point types. Vital Points The human body is a highly complicated interconnected system. It is vulnerable to attacks that disable key points of the system, thereby causing systemwide failure. By attacking one of the vital regions of the body, you can paralyze the entire system. This, if done correctly, can even end up with total muscle failure. These points are the most deadly areas of the body to attack and are named accordingly. Typically around major organs such as the heart or brain. Pain Points Some pressure points produce pain when struck, pressed, or rubbed, depending on the point itself. These points are also referred to as nerve centers. While the distraction of pain might offer sufficient advantage in a fight or escape, the body also has a pain withdrawal reflex, whereby it reacts to pain by moving away from the source. Martial artists can make use of this reflex with minimal effort. These are typically found in joints such as the shoulders and elbows. Break Points There are certain areas which are likely to lead to a break if struck effectively. They are located in the weaker points of the skelatal structure of the body. The points when hit with an effective strike can be used to disable an opponent, and then to take advantage of a situation. These tend to be arround weaker bone structures such as the "floating ribs", the hinges of the jaw, and the sides of joints such as the knee or elbow. Blood Points The baroreceptors in the carotid artery are pressure-sensitive, supplying the brain with information to control systemic blood pressure. Pressure against this region will send signals that indicate that blood pressure is too high, leading to a lowering of blood pressure. This can also lead to a shut down of certain internal organ that require a constant flow of blood. These are in any location that a major artery can be exposed without a skeletal structure to protect it. Examples: the jugular, pulminaric artery of both arms and legs, and the Superior and Inferior Vena Cava. Vaewolf Physiology tumblr_lzktvkJ45Z1qktzz8o1_400.gif tumblr_mf1boqvd631qk0oi6o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mf1boqvd631qk0oi6o2_500.gif tumblr_mf1boqvd631qk0oi6o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_m5465cQ7bj1qbxrpzo1_500.gif tumblr_m5465cQ7bj1qbxrpzo2_500.gif User with this ability either is or can transform into a Vaewolf, a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf which takes an equal amount of characteristics from each parent species. For instance most vaewolfs still need to consume blood regularly and may still be affected by the presence of a full moon. The abilities of a vaewolf are very similar to the abilities of each parent species. The only difference is these abilities may be magnified. Also Vaewolfs may overcome some of the major weaknesses that hinder each parent species. Vaewolfs are definitely a force to be reckoned with and because of the union between these two powerful species they are virtually unstoppable. *Once every five days Alastair needs to cousme/Drink blood of another speices to live on, He able to last two weeks without eating but that's a bad idea due to how weak he would become. Causing him not only to be weak but would drain him so much that he wouldnt be able to Day walk. Symptoms of his bite #Within six to twelve hours of exposure, the victim develops a headache, fever, chills and other flu-like symptoms, as well as a drastic increase in metabolism and heart rate as the virus spreads throughout the body. If he would bite #Whenever a Alster bites a werewolf or hybrid, the venom will be transmitted into the Lycan bloodstream. Once the blood is contaminated by the toxin, the Lycan heart will pump the venom throughout their entire cardiovascular and systemic circulatory system, during which time it will infect every cell in there body, causing the Lycan transformation to now not be a choice, causing hallucinate and go rabid as if it were a wild animal, causing them to lash out as their bodies went into survival mode. tumblr_n77w43HOpy1r8lutfo1_500.gif giphy.gif tumblr_n5yvgmwJ091s8l4eao2_500.gif 997af2c0-e377-0131-6cd8-0aa0f90d87b4.gif While in Hybrid form, While in Hybrid form, Alastair regresses to a more feral mentality, his combat style demonstrating a ruthlessness that he had never shown as a human. He has been heard to speak beyond growls and roars while in Hybrid form. Despite this, some facet of his intelligence remains, apparent in behaviors such as utilizing a chain as a weapon, and recognizing the objective of adversary and ally alike These are possibly high functioning predatory instincts, but there could be more present. His facial architecture remained human, Alastair also has the ability to change partially, such as his eyes and teeth, and even turn his fingers into claws. In Hybrid form, Alastair has a combination of Vampire and Lycan teeth, with the Vampire teeth in his top jaw, and Lycan teeth in his bottom jaw. He has also exhibited the same dietary requirements of Vampires, who are hemovores. don__t_mess_with_michael_by_kernim.jpg underworld_trivia_06.jpg Soon vampire_lord___skyrim_by_sessav-d5qriuc.jpg gmod_model___dawnguard_vampire_lords_by_mask1985-d5wibsi.jpg Background Just wait on it Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Hybrid